rpggenerationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryan Harper
Bryan Harper also known as''' Miguel Juarez 'was a human male commander and main antagonist of GMod RP Part 1 'Wings of Hope. He was the leader of STORM's special militia unit and a nemesis of Jack Williamson and Verek Montgomery, despite being respected by most officers, he was regarded as a obsessive manipulative person, and was responsible for many killings in innocent people (though mostly through orders). He is also responsible for the formation of Valiant Liberty, mostly due to the trauma caused towards Jack Williamson. After learning of it's formation, Harper set out to destroy it and it's group. Bryan Harper died on December 18th, 2447 when Velia Cirin betrayed him and shot him to death. Early Years Bryan Harper was trained in the Military Division of STORM. Leone saw great potential in him and decided to add him to the force. There, he became friends with Jack Williamson, one of the new recruits. For years, Williamson and Harper would continue to do missions together in the STORM SF. Harper was later promoted as force leader and led the team on special to do missions. As years progressed, Williamson began to notice odd changes in Harper's behavior. Williamson requested that a trainee under his, known as John Patterson, be inducted into the force. Harper was unsure, but seeing his skills, decided to go ahead with the request. Williamson also noted Harper's prejudice and bigotry that was building towards the aliens immigrants (named 'skags' by Harper). Eventually this led to the confrontation in the artic region of Earth where alien terrorists were refuging. Harper and Williamson found that the group was actually trying to protect themselves and get away from STORM, wanting a new life. The group was led by a sympathic scientist known as Richard Solaris. Harper, who did not care about their feelings, had his soldiers eventually burn the group out. There they shot them all in cold blood, Patterson, tried to stop Harper and the group by telling them this is now how they should help people, Harper eventually killed him, calling him a 'traitor' Williamson, enraged from what Harper was doing, attacked him off guard by stabbing him in the eye, Williamson was shot by one of the soldiers and thrown in the body pile left to die. Williamson was able to recover from the wound, finding a baby among the bodies. He eventually named the child 'Aerin' and took her as his own daughter. Williamson would go into hiding, living with a mysterious stranger known as Verek Montgomery. Harper would go on to be one of the most celebrated officers in history. Events of GMod RP Bryan Harper was heavily involved in the investigation of Valiant Liberty, a self-proclaimed terrorist group that was in Eden. Despite it's title, the group was actually against STORM itself and not citizens. STORM was seen by many as a imperialist nation, a growing power that needed to be stop, while Harper saw it as the opportunity for control. Harper did not know that the leader of the group was Jack Williamson (who he thought dead). When Verek Montgomery destroyed one of the many corrupt stores operated by Storm, Harper was the first to be notified. Harper had his one of his squad members, Velia Cerin, take over the investigation with Karl Rex and Frank Carter. The investigation led them to a quarian known as Tala. Frank Carter, a bigot harassed her and Velia was force to leave. Meanwhile, Harper captured two prisoners, a krogan and turian. Valiant Liberty secretly captured the turian while the krogan was executed by Harper on live television. Back to Velia's investigation, they were led to the theater (unbeknowst to them, the theater is where the hideout was). They eventually discovered the location and attacked the base while the group was away on a mission (planned by Rex). Some group members were captured (Verek Montgomery included), Aerin along with speciman Terra and other assaulted the base. Harper, after torturing Verek, discovered that Jack Williamson was behind the group. The group assaulted the base and Verek was able to escape, they chased Harper in a attempt to kill him, but he was able to escape. Harper did not appear till the visit to Fywall, there Harper discovered some of the Valiant Liberty members in the city after a investigation. They attacked again and the group began to try to escape them on foot. Meanwhile, Harper was being disappointed with Velia, seeing that she failed numerous times. He threatened to kill her if she didn't succeed againand slapped her in the face for her failure. As he was leaving, Victus Stratus attempted to snipe him in a vehicle but he had already left. Harper was finally encountered on the bridge to the west side of Eden's country, there him and Jack Williamson fought on the bridge against eachother. One of his students Karl Rex was killed by one of the soldiers. Harper was surprised when Verek attacked him off his guard. No else to go, Harper made a daring escape to warn David Dawson of the failure. Dawson, disappointed with him, told him that trying to kill Valiant Liberty was pointless now. Harper attempted to escape, but was shot in the back by Jack Williamson causing him to fall into the river and supposedly die. On the coast, Velia, while investigation wreckage and surplus of the bridge, found Harper still alive. Harper discussed a very disturbing idea to Velia when he finds the group. ''"When I find Jack, I will slice his legs off slow and steady...there he cannot walk or run away from me. As he is bleeding in pain, I'll grab his head, as he stares and begs for mercy with those eyes...I'll grab my knife and shove it down one eye,and I'll make him watch me, as I kill each of his family and friends. First, I'll bash one of two of their heads in with a knife, then and choke some to death for many many minutes. Then I'll grab the last remaining ones and cut their throats, it will be a joyous day when I see them begging for mercy..." Harper recovered, and was brought in Kronos to study Terra after she was brought in by Velia Cirin. Harper began to study her behavior, physical strength and emotional stress. Psychological evalator Oliver Harris was brought in to study her along side him. There he began to tease her, showing her abilities to Harris. Harris thought he was crazy when he decided to reveal himself to her and allowed her to escape. Harper was chased down by her, because of the emotional trauma he had caused while she was imprisoned. She went into hiding in the sewer, Harper went alone after her. Harper found himself in her sights, she shot his shoulder. Harper attempted to kill her in his Hummer, but she jumped over it and he crashed into a wall. Eventually when she had her chance to kill him, she was blown away by Mattes. When the group stationed in the city, Terra found the group and helped her lover Aerin get to the doctor, threatning him if he didn't help the one she loved. Harper at the same time was being checked by him, and had to leave injured. Harper attacked their apartment, in a attempt to kill them. He was stopped by Cat Rivers when she fired back his bullets into him, they hastily made their escape once Leone arrived on the scene. Harper and Leone were caught in a chase and attempted to kill them while on the highway, Harper, enraged, pushed Leone to the side, causing his hummer to flip. In the chaos, other soldiers began to attack eachother on the road. Harper, attempted to kill them with a detonator, he was however ran over by Kal Richards and stopped. Bryan Harper and Leone cornered the group at the spaceport, planning to kill them in a attack. Harper however, had different plans. He was gonna kill Leone's forces with his own, and kill Valiant Liberty himself. A huge battle ensued when Harper and Leone's forces met on the battlefield, soldiers were shooting at eachother, friendlies were shooting at eachother, Harper was killing injured soldiers. Leone, enraged by the damage Harper done, attempted to kill Harper by driving him over, Harper however shot his hummer's tires causing it to barrel roll into a street light. Harper then made his smooth approach to one of the buildings where the group was planting dynamite in a attempt to defeat him. He found Terra and Aerin Solaris at the top. Terra and him engaged in a melee battle where they were evenly matched. Terra was put down, while Aerin rushed to help. Harper grabbed Aerin and sliced her hand off with brutality. Terra, enraged ran into Harper, Harper suddenly gutted her with his machete and fell to the ground. Terra seemed to have died from the last attempt from Harper, Harper was thought to have died as well. Terra was revealed to have survived her ordeal, seeing her healing restoration abilities. The building exploded and debris fell upon Harper's body, seemily killing him for good. The group celebrated as they began to walk away, however amongst the smoke, Harper came...red as hell itself and began to shoot the group. He shot Tala and several others as they attempted to run away, Jack tried to hold him off but even then he was no match for Harper's brutal strength. Velia Cerin came upon him, Harper's trust upon her, Harper stated that he have her kill Williamson while he take care of the group once and for all. Velia looked at Jack and the group, thinking...before she realized...the real enemy was not them...it was him all along. Arming herself, Velia shot Harper with her rifle, using the whole rounds of ammo against him. Harper gasped for air before being shot a few more times, there he fell...dead. Legacy After his death, Harper's cause of death was stated to the public to have been caused by Valiant Liberty as a warning to all that oppose them. His record detailing his previous missions before his death was erased or edited. The data he found in Terra was used to create the speciman 'Eve'. Mattes eventually succeeded his position as head of STORM SF while his actions toward Leone ironically had Leone demoted to general then commander of STORM forces. His body was left at the restricted spaceport battlefield, although some scavengers did take some items from his body, nothing really of value was lost.